


Enfants d'un Empereur

by KarenKilla



Series: Liana Potter [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Plusieurs mois après son retour dans le nouveau monde, Shanks et ses hommes retournent à l'île de Dawn. Ils apprennent alors que Luffy et Liana ont besoin d'aide et prennent les deux, ainsi que leurs frères aînés, sous leur protection.





	1. Dawn Island 1

Shanks s'était toujours fié à son instinct, que ce soit pour faire confiance à Capitaine Roger, à faire de Benn Beckman son second ou encore pour confier le précieux couvre chef qui avait appartenu à feu son Capitaine à Monkey D. Luffy. Il avait toujours eu confiance en son instinct et lorsqu'il l'avait suivi, il ne l'avait pas regretté. C'était pour ça que ignorant les risques, il avait choisi près d'un an après leur retour dans le Nouveau Monde où il avait fait comprendre que même avec un bras en moins, il était toujours un Empereur, il avait décidé de faire voile vers East Blue à nouveau. Un horrible pressentiment l'avait poussé a le faire et ayant foi en leur capitaine, même s'il était souvent fou, personne à bord de la Red Force n'avait protesté. 

Et en voyant une petite fille qui comme celui qui avait annoncé fierement qu'elle était sa sœur, avait volé les cœurs de tous les pirates present qui pleurait a chaude larmes et les regardait avec tant d'espoir. Ils étaient simplement soulagés que le capitaine avait eu ce pressentiment. Liana avait été moins proche des pirates que son frère c'était vrai, plus timide et craintive mais ils étaient restés presqu'un an et tous les pirates avaient eu un petit faible pour elle, elle était si mignonne, les quelques fois où elle leur avait demandé quelque chose, ils avaient été incapable de dire non. Ils avaient chéri les moments passé avec les deux enfants, et en voir un blessé et en larme, et bien ça les rendait fou de rage et particulièrement dangereux, surtout les boss de l'équipage, à savoir Shanks, son second Ben Beckman, ainsi que Lucky Roo et Yasopp, particulièrement Ben d'ailleurs. Il était un des plus calme à bord, calmant le côté impétueux du capitaine qui était aussi son compagnon, cependant il n'était pas à sous-estimer pour autant, loin de là même, et sa colère était une chose que tout l'équipage évitait avec un grand soin. Shanks avait été surtout proche de Luffy, leurs caractères se ressemblant assez, tous les deux aimaient l'aventure, rire et faisaient les idiots, ou étaient des idiots selon les cas. En revanche, Ben avait rapidement pris sous son aile la petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes brisés, celle qui aimait lire et qui adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, celle qui pouvait rester tranquille et qui aimait écouter des histoires. Se séparer des deux enfants avait été extrêmement difficile pour le couple, ils auraient bien aimé les prendre avec eux néanmoins c'était bien trop dangereux, ils étaient des pirates, l'équipage d'un Empereur et tout le monde chercherait à se servir de la faiblesse qu'ils représenteraient pour Shanks, ce n'était pas une vie. Pas alors qu'ils étaient heureux à Fuschia. 

"Liana, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda donc Ben, se déplaçant rapidement pour arriver près d'elle, la soulevant dans ses bras doucement et tendrement une fois qu'elle eut donné son accord silencieux. 

"Ben.. Shanks... tout le monde, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?" elle demanda plus qu'un peu surprise par leur présence, s'accrochant automatiquement au haut de Ben avec une main. 

"J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment vous concernant, où est Luffy ?" demanda Shanks en s'approchant de la fillette de neuf ans, presque dix s'il ne se trompait pas, quoique vu qu'elle ne savait pas son âge lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Fuschia, c'était approximatif. 

"Il...il est en sécurité." répondit Liana après avoir hésita un instant, et était-ce son imagination où les yeux émeraudes de la petite étaient devenus lumineux ?

"Il est avec Makino ?" questionna Ben.

"Non, Pépé nous a envoyé loin de Fuschia lorsqu'il est venu après votre visite." nia Liana "Il est chez des bandits en haut du mont Corvo, mais ils sont sympas et ils nous aiment bien. Je crois... mais en tout cas il nous ont protégé. Mais je dois y aller, Sab..."

"Liana, tu es blessée, ta jambe est gravement brûlée, et tu as d'autres blessures, tu ne vas nul part." dit de suite Shanks, son ton strict, un ton qui avait toujours suffi pour Liana avant ça, elle n'avait jamais protesté après avoir reçu un ordre. Les pirates étaient donc très surpris de voir la défiance dans son regard.

"Mes frères sont en danger alors si j'y vais." elle dit avec force et détermination. 

"Tes frères ?" releva Lucky Roo, le premier à se remettre de la force qui semblait habiter la petite fille.

"Liana, nous voulons t'aider, toi et Luffy, dis nous juste ce qui se passe." demanda Ben. "S'il te plait."

"Après votre départ, Pépé nous a emmené dans la jungle, il nous a laissé chez des bandits. Il y avait déjà un enfant là bas, Ace, ça nous a prit du temps mais on a réussit à devenir amis avec lui et comme il traînait avec un autre jeune, Sabo, on a eu deux amis d'un coup. On traînait tout le temps ensemble, et peu à peu on est devenu très proches. Il y a quelques mois on a décidé qu'on était une famille, frères et sœurs." résuma Liana, elle manquait de temps, mais elle savait qu'ils pourraient aider et là elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Shanks avait raison, elle était blessée et elle était donc moins rapide que normalement et là Sabo avait besoin d'aide. Ses émotions étaient très inquiétante, inquiétude, désespoir, peur, panique même, rage, mais surtout la détermination absolue qu'elle ressentait, ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Elle devait le voir, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, la dernière fois qu'elle avait senti une détermination pareille chez son frère blond, il s'était rendu à son père, abandonnant sa liberté pour eux, et avant ça il l'avait poussé hors du chemin du tigre géant de la jungle, prêt à prendre le coup à sa place. Hors de question de le laisser agir de manière stupide sans l'avoir vu. Et puis Ace, il était blessé, elle sentait sa souffrance, tout comme elle sentait celle de Luffy, elle devait retrouver ses frères au plus vite, mais là sa priorité était Sabo. Il était seul et ce depuis plusieurs jours, qui savait ce qu'il avait imaginé, il était certes plus réfléchi qu'Ace et Luffy, mais il pouvait agir comme eux et ce souvent, surtout lorsqu'il réagissait avec ses émotions. Non qu'elle soit vraiment mieux.

"Garp vous a conduit chez des bandits ?" répéta choqué Shanks.

"Pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec toi Liana ?" demanda Ben, plus concerné sur l'inquiétude voire même la panique que ressentait la fille qu'il considérait comme son enfant, plutôt que sur les actions de Garp, en tout cas pour le moment. 

"Sabo.. Sabo est le fils de nobles." avoua Liana, elle ne dirait jamais qui était le père d'Ace, ce n'était pas son secret, et le fait de trahir la confiance de son frère blond de cette manière, elle n'aimait pas. Cependant pour que Ben et les autres comprennent, ils devaient savoir. "Il s'est enfui de chez lui, il y a quelques années mais on s'est fait voir il y a quelques mois à Goa, et son géniteur a reconnu Sabo. On ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a engagé Bluejam, un pirate qui vit sur l'île avec son équipage." un pirate mort maintenant, parce qu'ils l'ont battu et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir des flammes, pas dans cet état. Et Liana n'avait pas éprouvé la moindre culpabilité à l'idée qu'Ace, Dadan et elle avaient laissé un homme mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, pas après tout les gens du Grey Terminal mis en danger à cause de lui. "On s'est fait battre par lui et ses hommes, et pour nous protéger Sabo est parti avec Outlook." Elle aurait pu dire qu'il était parti avec son père, mais jamais elle ne considérerait cet homme comme un père pour Sabo, il était un crétin qui ne méritait pas Sabo, et puis le blond avait fait son choix, ils étaient sa famille, pas les Outlook. C'était comme elle, elle ne considérait pas les Dursley comme sa famille, ou Ace qui ne considérait pas Gol D Roger comme la sienne, elle ignorait qui, en dehors de Garp, composait la famille de Luffy, mais vu qu'ils l'avaient confié à Garp. Luffy était aussi à eux. "Bluejam voulait nous tuer mais quand Sabo s'est rendu il a arrêté de nous frapper. On a été forcé de travailler pour lui, il fallait placer des caisses dans différents endroits du Grey Terminal mais on savait pas qu'il y avait des explosifs à l'intérieur. Les nobles ont payé Bluejam pour brûler le Grey Terminal, et tous les gens qui y vivaient. Ace, Luffy et moi on était coincé, et puis Bluejam nous a retrouvé et il voulait qu'on le guide au trésor qu'on avait amassé au cours des derniers mois, même s'il devait mourir pour l'obtenir. On a refusé, pas pour le trésor, ça Ace lui a dit où allait, mais de lui montrer, on voulait partir, se mettre en sécurité. Mais il refusait de nous laisser partir et lui et ses hommes nous ont attaqué, on serait morts si ça n'avait pas été pour l'intervention de Dadan et des autres bandits. Ils étaient venus nous chercher. Luffy a été pris par les bandits qui voulaient nous emmener en sécurité mais Ace refusait de fuir, il ne voulait pas laisser Bluejam tranquille, Dadan est restée avec lui et j'ai refusé de partir et de le laisser derrière. On a gagné, et on est parti, laissant Bluejam derrière mais il ne pouvait plus nous faire de mal, mais on a été séparé par les flammes. Ace et Dadan étaient ensembles et moi toute seule, je me suis perdue ensuite et puis j'ai reconnu le chemin pour me rendre à Fuschia, ça m'a paru être une bonne idée de me cacher là vu que des soldats étaient en train de chercher des survivants pour les tuer. Mais je dois aller à Goa, Sabo il est seul, il est déterminé comme s'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Je crois qu'il veut être avec nous mais je dois être sûre qu'il va bien. Alors s'il vous plait, laissez moi y aller." elle implora. 

"Tu es blessée Liana." pointa Shanks qui tout en l'écoutant, avec plus qu'un peu d'horreur, ils avaient laissé Luffy et Liana parce qu'ils pensaient que les deux seraient en sécurité sur cette île. Pas ça !!! Cependant tout en l'écoutant, il avait observé le corps de la fillette de neuf ans, les blessures les plus visibles étaient celle qu'elle avait au visage, son nez avait saigné, ainsi que sa jambe qui montrait des signes de brûlures, de graves signes de brûlures. Néanmoins c'étaient loin d'être les seules, elle avait beaucoup de blessures et le capitaine pirate voulait trancher tout ceux qui avaient osé touché à la petite fille qui avait réussi sans mal et sans même essayer, à se faire une place dans son cœur, aux côtés de Luffy. Il n'avait qu'une envie, ou plutôt que deux, enfermer Liana dans l'infirmerie et faire la même chose à Luffy, cependant il se rappelait sans mal, la voix et la lueur dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait protesté son ordre. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire, et contrairement à Luffy qui aurait simplement protesté, elle était assez maligne pour se débrouiller afin d'agir à sa guise, quitter l'infirmerie sans se faire repérer, et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, faire ce genre de chose risquerait d'aggraver ses blessures d'avantage alors il allait devoir agir avec elle à la place. "Laisse nous t'aider."

"Vous,... vous allez m'aider ?" demanda surprise Liana, bien sûr c'était ce qu'elle espérait mais elle avait apprit à ne jamais compter sur les adultes, elle avait été bien trop déçue pour le risquer réellement. Une part d'elle se rebellait à l'idée de confier la sécurité de ses frères à quiconque, mais elle était logique. Si elle était en tune avec ses émotions, elle était plus réfléchie qu'Ace et Luffy, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser être guider par elles, pas maintenant, elle était blessée et elle attirerait l'attention à Goa.

"Oui." acquiesça Shanks, rencontrant sans hésiter le regard émeraude de Liana, la laissant sonder ses yeux, ses intentions, il ne mentait pas.

"J'irai à Goa." proposa Ben, il était la possibilité la plus évidente, même s'il préfèrerait rester avec Liana. Lucky Roo attirerait bien trop l'attention, de même que Yasopp, il ne pourrait pas feindre d'être un noble ou être un habitant de Goa, et Shanks avec son bras en moins, ferait pareil que Lucky Roo. "A quoi ressemble Sabo et sais-tu où il est ?"

"Je ne sais pas où est la maison de ses géniteurs." elle nia, un regard inquiet sur le visage. "Quand à son apparence,... tiens." elle dit en sortant un pendentif de son t-shirt, il était joli, en argent avec une pierre violette en son centre, cependant les pirates étaient plus concentrés sur son contenu, en effet Liana l'ouvrit et leur montra une photo de quatre enfants souriant, un drapeau pirate derrière eux, dont le signe était LASL. Ils reconnaissaient bien sûr Luffy et Liana, mais il y avait aussi deux jeunes, plus vieux que les deux qu'ils connaissaient, un avec des cheveux noirs et un regard gris, et l'autre blond avec les yeux bleus foncés, ils étaient très différents ça c'était sûr. "C'est le blond." elle dit simplement, et c'était facile, il n'y en avait qu'un sur la photo, les trois autres avaient les cheveux noirs. 

"Il me croira facilement quand je le trouverai ?" demanda Ben qui voulait avoir une idée de ce à quoi il allait faire face. 

"Prends ça, ça aidera. Sabo n'est pas aussi soupçonneux qu'Ace mais pas de beaucoup." dit Liana en enlevant avec regret, c'était visible, son collier.

"J'en prendrai soin et je te le rendrai dès que je reviens d'accord ?" dit Ben, d'un ton doux.

"D'accord. Dis lui aussi qui tu es, Luffy a beaucoup parlé de vous et il sera familier avec ton nom au moins." elle ajouta après un instant.

"Luffy doit être très inquiet à ton sujet, on devrait aller le rassurer." dit Shanks tandis que Cookie, un blond qui avait des cheveux blonds courts, qui étaient cachés sous son bandana, et des lunettes noires, Liana n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui que de Ben mais elle avait aussi passé du temps avec lui. Elle ne protesta donc pas lorsque Ben la mit dans les bras de Cookie. 

"Ace est avec lui." murmura Liana "Mais ils sont inquiets. Tu trouveras Sabo et tu lui demanderas ce qu'il veut pas vrai ?"

"Je te le promets." assura Ben, sérieusement.

Liana acquiesça, un peu à contrecœur, elle aurait voulu aller avec Ben mais comme ce n'était pas possible, elle devait montrer le chemin de la maison des bandits aux pirates. Après tout ses deux frères les plus impétueux étaient réunis sans personne au milieu de capable pour les calmer, elle devait aller les rejoindre. Et puis elle était inquiète pour eux. Regardant une dernière fois Ben qui était en train de partir pour le royaume de Goa, Liana croisa les doigts, espérant très fort qu'elle ait eu raison et commença à montrer le chemin pour retrouver Ace et Luffy.

 

 


	2. Fratrie

Shanks n'avait jamais beaucoup échangé avec Garp, la plus grande conversation qu'ils aient eu datait de quelques mois, lorsque le marine était venu furieux après lui pour avoir 'corrompu ses petits-enfants', heureusement il n'avait pas eu le droit de l'attaquer. Apparemment Sengoku lui avait interdit de le faire, ou risquer de ne plus avoir le droit à ses gâteaux de riz, Garp en avait parlé avec colère, et Shanks n'avait jamais été autant reconnaissant envers l'Amiral en Chef. Il y aurait bien envoyé un cadeau de remerciement mais il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas apprécié.

Il avait su bien sûr que Luffy était le petit fils de Garp, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Monkey D., et puis il vivait sur l'île natale du Vice Amiral, contrairement aux apparences, l'Empereur n'était pas un imbécile. Cependant présentement il avait deux mots à dire au marine, et ce ne serait pas des mots amicaux, en partant Shanks avait assumé que les deux enfants étaient en sécurité et qu'ils avaient Makino pour veiller sur eux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Garp ait l'idée de les conduire chez des bandits pour faire leur éducation. Le tout sans aucun doute contre leur volonté, vu l'opinion des deux enfants sur les bandits après ce qui s'était passé, et c'était normal. Mais à quoi pensait le marine ?

Depuis quand des bandits étaient des bons gardiens ? Surtout quand Makino était plus qu'heureuse de prendre soin des deux enfants. En plus cette route était dangereuse et il avait déjà vu des animaux bien trop gros pour East Blue. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient restés longtemps sur ou autour de l'île mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de raison de s'aventurer dans la jungle, c'était donc une surprise. Et pas une bonne. Les deux jeunes avaient du risquer leurs vies à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient la maison des bandits. Et encore Shanks n'était pas certain que la maison était sûre. Garp était cinglé pas de doute à ce sujet. 

Observant Liana qui était portée par Yasopp, Cookie l'ayant confié au sniper pour pouvoir la soigner tout en marchant. Il était clair que l'homme, le docteur de l'équipage, mourrait d'envie de porter l'enfant jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin de pouvoir le faire plus aisément, sans compter qu'elle avait clairement besoin de repos. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit de tel, la lueur de défiance dans les yeux de Liana disait qu'elle s'enfuirait pour rejoindre ses frères s'ils faisaient une chose pareille, et cela trahirait sa confiance. Aucun des Akagami ne voulait ça, ça avait été assez difficile de la gagner en premier lieu, ils ne voulaient certainement pas la perdre à présent.

Il n'y avait pas eu cette défiance en Liana lorsqu'ils étaient partis, elle avait protesté parfois, mais ça avait été léger, un murmure, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir vraiment le droit. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient accepté, elle était ainsi après tout, même si ça les rendait furieux vis à vis de ceux qui étaient responsable de cette horreur. Elle avait été abusé, c'était clair, surtout pour eux, et c'était aussi impensable, elle était tellement adorable. Elle méritait mieux et elle avait paru l'obtenir via Makino et Luffy. Pourtant ça n'avait pas duré vu que Garp avait pris des mesures après leur départ, ils avaient été envoyé chez des bandits. Un fait qui rendait Shanks furieux, ça ainsi que les blessures de la petite aux yeux émeraudes.

Shanks dut retenir une série de juron, ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de leur marche qu'il devait se contenir ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il voyait la petite taille de Liana, le fait qu'elle était vulnérable mais surtout blessée, et qu'il se rappelait des actions de Garp. Luffy et Liana avaient tout les deux réussi à se créer une place dans son cœur, dans le sien comme dans ceux des membres de son équipage, Luffy était comme un soleil, attirant leur attention, provoquant sourire et rire dû à son attitude et à ses actions, la plupart stupides mais amusantes néanmoins. Quoique certaines avaient été particulièrement inquiétante, comme lorsqu'il avait choisi de se planter un couteau dans le village, juste sous l'œil. Il aurait pu se tuer ou s'aveugler !!!

Liana avait été différente, dès le début, discrète mais présente, et si Luffy était un soleil, alors elle était la lune, belle, distante mais lumineuse, elle avait plusieurs masques, comme les différents croissants de lune. Toujours proche mais opposée avec le soleil, tout comme Liana était différente de Luffy mais proche de lui, inséparable même. Elle avait sa propre lumière, juste plus discrète. Liana était charmante, adorable même, et elle n'avait eu aucun mal à conquérir les cœurs de tout l'équipage, ils souhaitaient tous la protéger. Elle avait paru si vulnérable et fragile par moment, tirant sa force de Luffy, qui lui donnait la volonté de sourire, faisant en sorte de le faire tout les jours. Luffy était très protecteur de sa sœur et faisait tout pour la protéger, tant physiquement que moralement.

Une chose qu'ils avaient aussi tous noté était son côté possessif, Luffy avait apprécié, voire même adoré, l'équipage du Roux, cependant il y avait des exceptions. Comme lorsque Liana était seule avec eux et qu'elle était détendue, Shanks était donc très surpris de savoir qu'elle avait d'autres frères. Luffy avait donc laissé d'autres garçons près d'elle ? Assez près pour être considéré comme frère ? Le capitaine pirate était très intrigué par ce Ace et ce Sabo dont elle avait parlé, ainsi que par ces bandits, il savait que les deux enfants n'avaient pas une bonne opinion des bandits, ce qui était normal vu ce qui était arrivé. Alors comment ce groupe avait-il réussi à se faire apprécier par Liana ? Parce que Shanks pouvait clairement entendre l'affection dans la voix de la fillette.

Il était curieux, mais aussi méfiant, Luffy et Liana étaient importants pour lui et pour son équipage, ils souhaitaient tous les protéger. Protéger Liana qui avait vu les horreurs du monde mais retrouvait peu à peu goût à la vie, qui apprenait à vivre vraiment. Protéger Luffy qui arrivait à rester positif et optimiste en toute circonstance. Protéger les deux lueurs qui émanaient d'eux. 

Ils méritaient leur protection mais aussi leur affection, et ces deux enfants avaient les deux, quoiqu'ils ne le savaient peut-être pas. Liana avait été trop surprise qu'ils acceptent de l'aider pour en être convaincue et même maintenant, portée par Yasopp et soignée par Cookie, elle semblait hésitante de se détendre. Shanks avait rarement regretté d'avoir perdu son bras, il aurait regretté la mort de Luffy bien plus, cependant là alors qu'il ne pouvait pas la porter, ce sentiment de regret était présent. Il aimerait tellement la réconforter. 

"C'est encore loin ?" il demanda, cherchant à se distraire mais aussi à distraire Liana, qui semblait absente par moment, ses yeux plus intenses dans ces moments là. 

"Non, quelques minutes." répondit Liana en se reconcentrant sur lui. "Pourquoi vous êtes là ? J'ai pas demandé avant mais je croyais que vous partiez pour Grand Line sans aucune intention de revenir."

"J'ai eu le pressentiment qu'on devait revenir." répondit simplement Shanks, il avait rarement été aussi content de suivre son intuition. "Je suis content qu'on l'ait fait."

Liana ne répondit pas, elle en était aussi heureuse mais elle ne pourrait le dire que lorsque ses frères seraient avec elle, qu'elle saurait qu'ils étaient vivants, qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Les liens qu'elle avait avec eux étaient pesant, elle sentait l'inquiétude, la peur, la détermination et tout cela menaçait de la submerger. C'était difficile de discuter avec Shanks et ses nakamas alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être tiraillée de tout les côtés. 

L'apparition de ses liens était assez récente, ils étaient apparus lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés dans la cabane dans l'arbre, cherchant à fuir Garp. La proximité avec les trois autres garçons, le fait qu'ils se faisaient confiance, qu'ils étaient une famille, cela avait crée ses liens. Des liens envers qui elle reconnaissante vu que ces derniers jours c'était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup. Particulièrement son lien avec Sabo, elle avait été avec Ace et Luffy, ça n'avait pas été évident, il y avait eu des tensions entre eux, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quoi faire vis à vis de Bluejam, vis à vis de Sabo....

C'était la première fois depuis la création de ces liens qu'elle était séparée d'un de ses frères, surtout pendant une aussi longue période et dans des circonstances pareilles en plus. C'était pénible à vivre, elle avait du mal à se concentrer dû à toutes ces émotions, mais surtout savoir que ses frères ressentaient cela, c'était horrible. Particulièrement les souffrances d'Ace et Sabo, Luffy était blessé aussi mais c'était moins grave que les brûlures d'Ace et la raclée que c'était pris Sabo, en tout cas elle croyait qu'il s'était pris une raclée. La sensation était semblable. Ajouté à ça, ses propres blessures, et Liana avait du mal à ne pas gémir de douleur et à se retenir de pleurer.

Voyant la maison des bandits et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, doublé au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement dépendre de qui que ce soit, Liana se débrouilla pour sauter hors des bras de Yasopp, pour la plus grande panique du sniper qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Une fois au sol, elle se pressa vers la maison, appelant Luffy au passage ainsi qu'Ace. Elle avait senti que tandis qu'ils faisaient la route depuis Fuschia, Ace lui avançait vers la maison des bandits et il était arrivé.

"Luffy, Ace." elle appela, les deux garçons ne perdirent pas de temps à sortir. 

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, c'était visible, Luffy ayant à peine dormi, inquiet pour sa famille tandis qu'Ace avait du rester éveillé pour ramener Dadan, et lui même, en sécurité. De son côté, Liana n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus, à part pour un bref moment où elle avait été inconsciente après la séparation, la marche jusqu'au village n'avait pas été aisé, elle avait du se cacher pour ne pas être vu par les gardes de Goa.

"Lia." appela Luffy en se précipitant vers elle. 

"Ana." soupira Ace qui n'était pas loin derrière. 

En quelques secondes elle était dans les bras des deux garçons, se sentant pour la première fois en plusieurs jours en sécurité. C'était vrai qu'elle avait confiance en Shanks et ses hommes, elle les avait connu pendant un an, ils avaient gagné sa confiance et elle tenait à eux, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa relation avec ses frères. Elle les connaissait pour la même période, voire quelques semaines de plus, mais même après les débuts difficiles avec Ace surtout, elle avait entièrement confiance en ses frères aînés. Ils étaient sa famille, bien plus que les pirates Akagami et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans eux, elle savait que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient volontairement et qu'ils ne seraient jamais cruels envers elle. Tout comme elle ne les laisserait jamais tomber, ne les abandonnerait pas et ferait tout pour les soutenir, sans compter bien sûr ne jamais les laisser tomber ou être cruelle envers eux.

Ils se comprenaient, mais surtout ils s'acceptaient, ils étaient une famille, étrange c'était vrai mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils en étaient une. Et puis avec leurs vies, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient s'attendre à trouver des gens normaux, ils étaient uniques après tout. Et là dans les bras de deux de ses frères, elle se sentait pas en paix, mais pas loin, elle sentait même naître un sourire. Ace avait fait tellement de progrès depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Luffy avait toujours été tactile, un fait qui avait demandé un temps d'adaptation pour elle, les seules fois où les Dursley la touchait c'était de manière violente. Ace avait été similaire, les bandits n'étaient pas vraiment des gens qu'on pouvait considérer comme affectueux, loin de là; même s'ils tenaient clairement à eux, si elle avait eu des doutes, le fait qu'ils étaient venus les chercher dans les flammes, qu'ils les avaient défendu face à Bluejam, ça les aurait balayé. De la même manière Garp disait qu'il les aimait, mais il ne faisait que de brèves visites, merci Davy Jones, et ses visites étaient toujours emplies de violence et de coup de poing pour les quatre jeunes.

Ace n'avait pas été tactile, mais il avait du apprendre au contact de Luffy, Sabo avait du faire de même, à recevoir et à donner des contacts physiques affectueux. Cependant si l'aîné aux cheveux noirs avaient fait de nets progrès, pour recevoir sans tressaillir des câlins, et même des progrès pour en faire, particulièrement vis à vis d'elle, se sentant apparemment plus à l'aise par le fait qu'elle était une fille, c'était quand même assez rare de sa part. Elle savourait donc d'autant plus son embrasse, surtout qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour lui. Luffy, elle savait qu'il était en sécurité, tant qu'il restait chez les bandits, mais pour Ace, ça avait été différent.

"Un câlin de groupe et je suis pas invité." dit faiblement une voix ô combien familière, une voix qui poussa Liana à se retourner pour voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle venait de sentir avec son lien, Sabo était bel et bien là.

Ignorant ses blessures, particulièrement celle à la jambe, elle se précipita vers l'aîné blond, et se jeta dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler. Luffy était son jumeau, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, pour eux ça ne comptait pas, ils étaient quand même jumeaux, inséparables. Elle l'adorait, même si ses idées tarées, voire idiotes, la rendait parfois folle. Ace avait son respect et son amour, il était le protecteur qu'elle voulait aider au mieux et elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui.

Ace et Luffy avaient crée un lien presqu'immédiatement et c'était aussi le cas pour Liana et Sabo, ils se comprenaient bien et ils avaient un grand nombre de discussion concernant des livres, des plans. Sabo plaisantait souvent en disant que c'était parce que Luffy et Ace étaient les deux idiots de la fratrie tandis qu'ils étaient les intellectuels.

Ace était 'Le Grand Frère' de la fratrie, plus particulièrement celui de Luffy, tandis que Sabo était 'L'aîné Gentil, et le grand frère de Liana. Ils fonctionnaient ainsi, et être séparée ainsi du blond, ça avait été horrible pour la plus jeune. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eu la moindre idée sur le temps que durerait leur séparation. Il la reçut avec plaisir, la serrant contre lui volontiers, ouvrant un bras pour réceptionner Luffy qui se jeta ensuite sur lui. Ne sentant pas l'arrivée d'Ace, Liana relâcha un peu Sabo pour tendre la main vers l'aîné qui bien que faisant une moue, pour donner le change elle en était certaine, les rejoignit.

Ils étaient enfin réunis, les derniers jours avaient été plus qu'éprouvants... D'abord il y avait eu la presque nuit blanche avec la tempête qui avait frappé l'île et qui avait détruit une partie de leur cabane, de leur maison. Ensuite l'attaque des pirates de Bluejam, sous les ordres du géniteur de Sabo, leurs blessures, le départ du blond pour les protéger, Bluejam qui les avait forcé à travailler pour lui, ses mensonges sur les actions de Sabo.... Et puis il y avait eu la révélation au sujet de l'incendie, ce que voulait faire les nobles, ce qu'ils avaient fait, via Bluejam. Les flammes qui les avait encerclé, les menaces des pirates, Bluejam qui avait tiré sur Ace... l'arrivée des bandits, Ace qui avait décidé de rester, Dadan et Liana avec lui. La mort de Bluejam. La nouvelle séparation à cause des flammes...De son côté Sabo avait du rester chez ses 'parents', il avait du apprendre ce que les nobles avaient prévu, ce qu'ils trouvaient normal...

Il y avait toujours du danger, Bluejam était certes mort mais le père de Sabo risquait de réessayer de récupérer le blond, mais pour le moment, tout cela était loin, rien n'était important pour eux quatre que le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles.


End file.
